xmenrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Gazer
History Origin Gazer was a Mutant who was born with the ability to absorb harmful radiation which was processed as a form of sustenance for him. He was attached to NASA where he was tasked with being permanently stationed onboard the observation Space Station Eight where he alone was left to man the facility due to his unusual metabolism and ability to withstand the high levels of radiation. During his time there, he detected the impending invasion of psychic alien beings and alerted Emma Frost of their approach. Thus, he encountered the X-Men when they came aboard the observation platform which they intended to use as a staging ground for their battle against the Golgotha who were a gruop of non-sentient aliens that created harmful emotions in Humans. Following this moment, the events of M-Day came to pass which saw 90% of Mutants being depowered and losing their abilities as a result of the reality warping effects of the Scarlet Witch. Gazer would become one among the Mutants that lost their powers as a result which critically impacted him as he began to suffer from radiation sickness whilst being permanently stationed aboard the NASA platform. As a result, Gazer began to lose hope and his sanity as he was slowly dying without his Mutant power to process the harmful radiation. He began to imagine that an experiment on the effects of radiation sickness became sentient which he called the "Phantom Torso" that constantly advised him to call NASA to ask them to return him home. However, he decided to remain behind until an alien resembling DOOP that served as his last hope passed by the station where it crashlanded on Earth near Polaris. After that point, the "Phantom Torso" stopped speaking to him and Gazer decidied to commit suicide by putting on a suit and going outside the space station where he intended to die "out there" in space. When he amde peace with his death, a blinding light emerged which saw him being teleported into a sphinx-like vessel that belonged to En Sabah Nur - the Mutant known as Apocalypse. Blood of Apocalypse After being brought onboard, Gazer was selected as a candidate to join the Horsemen of Apocalypse where he had to fight for the position by battling a Human archeologist caled Dr. Foster for the right to become War. Gazer was unable to fight off his opponent who overpowered him and would have died in the fight had it not been for the intervention of Apocalypse's servant Ozymandias. The blind seer would tell Gazer that he now owed him a debt and that Ozymandias expected it to be repaid in the future. Seeing that Gazer turned out to be victorious, Apocalypse had him taken to the transformation machines that would empower him with new abilities as well as rewrite his mind. The process was painful though En Sabah Nur denied Gazer the use of painkillers as he stated that the pain was part of the prcess in becoming the Horseman War. During the procedure, the capture Sunfire set himself free and attempted to escape but decided to help Gazer. Freeing him from the equipment, Gazer simply struck Sunfire down and it was revealed that Shiro was too late as the process was complete with Gazer replaced in mind with the loyal Horseman War. With his new Horsemen assembled, Apocalypse made his way to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in order to recruit the 198 who consisted of the last Mutants that retained their abilities. This saw Gazer being deployed as War into the battlefield where he demolished the unmanned Sentinels left behind to guard the Institute after Sunfire as Famine was used to induce hunger amongst the people in the area. Apocalypse's ultimate goal was to use a meta-plague generated by Polaris as the new Pestilence to decimate the Human population to a more manageable number with only select individuals being immune by drinking from the Blood of Apocalypse. However, Ozymandias disagreed with his amsters approach and decided to betray him. Thus, he approached Gazer and asked him to turn against Apocalypse but War instead informed his master of the traitorous scribe's intentions. He would be dispatched afterwards to retrieve the captured Famine who was being held by the X-Men but faced significant resistance as well as an attack from Sunfire who had broken free from Apocalypse's mental programming. After the destruction of the Blood of Apocalypse, En Sabah Nur decided to threaten the United Nations by unleashing the meta-plague which brought about an attack from both the X-Men and the Avengers. During this time, War stayed at his master's side when their enemies breached the sprhinx. However, Gazer as War was killed when Ozymandias came behind him and ran him through with a battle axe at his chest for not fulfilling his debt. Powers and Abilities *'Radiation consumption:' Gazer could gain sustenance from various forms of stellar radiation that let him operate in space for prolonged periods without fear of cancers or similar. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/Gazer_(Earth-616) *http://www.comicvine.com/gazer/29-40604/ Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse